unexspected surprises
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: an unexspected surprise that changes Troy and Gabriella's lives forever
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1:Bad School morning

After about 10 minutes of Troy waiting she finally arrived at her locker not feeling too good. "Hey babe"Troy said kissing her forhead and felt how hot it was and started to get worried "Hey you ok? Your head is burning" Troy asked concerned "Yeah Im fine...now lets go to Ms.Darbus class" Gabi said trying to act normal but was feeling sick and wanted the day to endAlright class! Pay attention! Today we will be putting up a new sign for those of you who want to try out for the musical and those who want to help with props... Ms.Darbus kept talking as Gabi turned to Troy and started to whisper to him "T-Troy can you take me to the bath room...Im going to be sick" Gabi said and Troy raised his hand "Yes Mr.Bolton? Ms.Darbus said "I need to get Gabriella to the bathroom because she is going to be sick" Troy said as Gabi put a hand to her mouth "Im sorry Mr.Bolton but youll to wait until the bell" Ms.Darbus said just as the bell rang and he started taking her to the office but before they got there she said she couldn't go home so he took her to the gym and sat her on the bleachers and realized he missed practice just as his dad came in with a basketball and knew he would make him shoot hoops but he was wrong...his dad went up to Gabi and smacked her and told her to stay away and threw the ball at Troy and walked out of the gym after that Troy ran to her and took her in his arms until Troy Im going to be sick...again Gabi said and surprised him when she accedentilly threw up on his new shirt and started panicking but he just snuck her out of the school and ran her to the docters

Chapter 2:The docters and waiting for answers

What is your name sir? the nurse said Troy Bolton Troy said Ok and what are you here for? She asked My girlfriend over there" Troy pointed to where Gabi was sitting" is sick" he said Ok please take a seat please she said"Ok" Troy said taking a seat next to Gabi 5 Minutes later " Bolton?"The nurse said and Troy picked Gabi up and carried her into the office and the nurse checked over her "The docter will be with you in a moment she said politly "Thank you" Troy said and held Gabi's hand and five minutes later the docter came in "Ok Gabriella what seems to be the problem?"he asked "Ive been getting sick every morning for about three days now" Gabi said alittle scared "have you and Mr.Bolton had sex at all?" He asked Um...yeah like five or six days ago"Gabi said "Ok well Im going to need to take a blood sample and run some test and then we will let you know as soon as posible" he said getting the needle ready and then took the blood sample and they left go back to school before anyone noticed they were gone Back at school Troy Im really scared...what if i could be pregnant? What are we going to do about your dad? he already hates enough as it is Gabi said frightened as she walked down the hallway in Troys arms"Dont worry Gabi I wont let him touch you at all and im not sure what well do but well think of something...just know that i love you" he said holding her "I love you too Troy...please dont ever leave me Gabi said crying "Dont worry I will never leave your side"Troy said


	2. The Results

Ring...Ring...Ring...Hello? Gabi said sleeply Um...yes is this Gabriella Montez?The person on the other line said(ok its the doctor)yes this is her Gabi said well we just got your results in The doctor said Um...Is it negative or positive?Gabi said feeling a little scared(I would to if i was her)IT is posative.  
please call if you have any questions...goodbye The doctor said hanging up and Gabi called Troys house Hello? Troy asked Troy could you come over here? Gabi asked trying not to cry Of course ill be there in a minute Troy said hanging up Gabi's Thoughts:Man i hope Troy doesnt get mad at me for this


	3. I'm Pregnant

Five minutes after Troy hung up the phone he went down to Gabi's and knocked on her door.

Come in Gabi said sitting up from the couch as Troy came in

Hey…. How are you? Troy asked sitting on the couch next to her

Not well Gabi said

What do you mean? Troy asked feeling concerned and worried about her

Troy…I'm pregnant Gabi said crying

Are you sure? Troy asked feeling really shocked

Yes… The doctor called this morning….you hate me don't you? Gabi said crying into her hands

No of course not…don't worry…we'll figure something out…did you tell your mom yet? Troy asked holding her in his arms

No…only you…oh god no…no no no… Troy your dad… your future… I ruined your life Gabi said crying harder

No…Gabi don't worry about my dad….Gabi you are my future… I love you so much… I won't leave Troy said holding in his arms as she cried


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Gabi…no offense or anything but you look a little fat Taylor said

Um… hey you guys I'm sorry but I need to go find Troy Gabi said trying not to cry so she got up and walked to her and Troy's secret spot( mostly Troy's secret spot) where Troy was at.

Hey baby…are you ok? Troy asked concerned when he saw her crying

No-o Gabi said crying so hard she fell to the ground and Troy rushed to over and held her

What's wrong? Troy asked worried about her

Taylor said I'm fat; I'm having mood swings and my stomach and back are hurting Gabi said

Oh…babe don't worry…when we are in class if you have pains or anything is wrong just tell me and I can get us a pass to the office Troy said feeling sorry for her and helped her to class

Fifteen minutes through class Gabi starts getting pains in her stomach

Troy Gabi said tapping his shoulder and he looked at her worried

Can we leave please? Gabi asked putting a hand to her stomach

Of course Troy said getting up and telling Ms. Darbus and she gave them a pass

Gabi… we need to go to the gym and tell my dad and if he makes me practice…I'll take you to a corner next to the bleachers that I always sit next to so you can rest…ok? Troy said

Gabi nodded and walked to the gym with Troy

Dad…I cant do practice after school today….I'm taking Gabi home Troy told his dad

No…you'll do it now if you cant do it after school Mr. Bolton said

Fine…let me just sit Gabi down Troy said taking her over to the corner and covered her up with his coat… Gabi…I'll be back in about fifteen minutes….just hit the bleachers and I'll be there…I love you Troy said kissing Gabi on the forehead and then goes to practice

Ten minutes later Gabi starts hitting the bleachers

Gabi…you ok? Troy asked worried and out of breath

T-Troy I really want to go home…my back is hurting so bad Gabi said wrapping her arms around his neck and starts crying as Troy starts rubbing her back and then

Troy! Where are you? Mr. Bolton yelled

Over here beside the bleachers! Troy said sitting on the floor holding Gabi

Why are you talking to her?! Mr. Bolton yelled madly

Because Gabi needed me, she is more important to me than basketball and I'm taking her home because she's hurting Troy said scooping Gabi up in his arms and covered her back up with coat and drove her home ( when I say home I mean Troy's and her place because they are engaged and live together)


	5. Chapter 5

Gabi…I'm going to put your bathing suit on you and I'm going to put my trunks on and I'm going to sit in the tub with you and rub your back Ok? Troy said

Gabi nods

Five minutes later he gets in the tub with Gabi and lays Gabi down on his stomach with her on her stomach and rubs her back for about fifteen minutes and then dries her with a towel and carries her to the bed and dresses her and then they both go to sleep for the rest of the day.

This is really suppost to be chapter 5 but it wouldnt work


	6. Chapter 6

Do you Gabriella take Troy to be your husband? The priest asked

I Do Gabi said

Do you Troy take Gabriella to be your wife? The priest asked

I do Troy said

I now pronounce you man and wife…you may now kiss the bride The priest said


	7. Chapter 7

Bolton? The nurse said They got up and followed…The nurse checked everything

The doctor will be here shortly to see you The nurse said leaving

Five minutes later the doctor came in

Hello Gabriella….Hello Troy…so are you ready for the ultra sound The doctor asked they nod yes

The doctor get the screen and puts the wand on Gabi's stomach and clicks the botton and prints out the picture of the baby…which by the way they are having twins ( a boy and a girl)


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back from buying baby things they just sat around….well Gabi did…Troy had to keep getting up and getting things for Gabi…after about 4 hours of getting up Troy finally snapped at Gabi

You know what?...why don't you get up and get it yourself….quit thinking about only yourself and think of other people to…the world doesn't revolve around you Troy said madly

Yeah…I guess your right Gabi said starting to get up and walk to the bed room

I'm sorry Gabi said and entered the bedroom and laid down on the bed and cried

In Gabi's mind: Everyone hates me and now Troy hates me…If I never came around then no one's lives would be ruined and they would all be happy

Gabi…Look I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything that I said Troy said

No… Don't be sorry…you were right…the world doesn't revolve around me…my whole life I've been trying to figure out why everyone doesn't like me and …..I'm so sorry…please don't hate me!!! Gabi said sobbing in Troy's arms and then griped his shoulders when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach

T-Troy it hurts Gabi said crying and Troy looked at her in concern


	9. Chapter 9

Previously: "T-Troy it hurts Gabi said crying and Troy looked at her in concern"

"What do you mean it hurts?" Troy asked rubbing her arms as she leaned up against him and griped his arms

"My stomach…I keep having cramps" Gabi said gripping her stomach

"Do you think your going into labor?" Troy said leading her down the stairs and over to the couch while looking for anything to help her

"Ow…I don't know…probably" Gabi said crying out in pain when she felt a contraction come again

"Ok let me get your bag…ow…baby you have to let go of my hand….I'll only be a second" Troy said when he felt her grip his hand and when she let go he ran upstairs and got her bag

"Baby you ready?" Troy asked helping her stand up slowly

"ow…god Troy I don't think I can do this" Gabi cried out

Ok well there's chapter 9...im sort of stuck...if you have any ideas for what I should do for chapter 10 please tell me


End file.
